The Magic of Tetris
by DoomKitty2113
Summary: Emmett's left baby sitting Bella for the weekend and discovers Tetris. What can I say? Things get funny. Two-shot. If you're Emmett obcessed, try it.


Disclaimer: Not Stephanie Meyer, so I don't own Twilight.

Bella P.O.V

I was going to kill Edward. I loved him with all my soul, but I was going to murder him.

He had gone hunting and who did her leave to "babysit" me? Emmett. There was a million things wrong with that, but let's look at the main ones.

1. I'm eighteen! I SO don't need a babysitter! I can handle myself! The klutz thing doesn't matter when I've survived this long with it.

2. Emmett? Of all the people him? Esme, Alice, Carlisle, hell, even Rosalie or Jasper would've been better!

It began in the morning. I felt a cold prescence leaning over me and felt a small smile spread on my face.

"Edward?" I murmered.

This was answered by booming laughter echoing. I bolted up to find Emmett now chortling loudly at me. It was like a nightmare come to life! Me, in a silk and lacey nightgown Alice had bought me,

and Emmett looming over me.

I cursed and pulled my covers up to my chin.

"Emmett?" I squeaked.

"Hey Bells! Nice pjs, by the way," he grinned.

"What are you doing in my room?" I was still squeaking.

"Eddie's hunting so he left me to babysit," he sat in my rocking chair.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. The sight of huge, muscle-y Emmett sitting in my tiny, frail rocking chair was just too funny.

"Ready for a fun filled day?" he asked.

Apparently, Emmett's version of "fun" is taking part in a twenty mile marathon for children against reading and laughing at me while I tripped and shouted to run faster,

working out in the gym with a bunch of bikers who winked at me until Emmett growled at them, and then we went home at four, Emmett finally remembering that I had to eat eventually.

He had to carry me inside because my limbs hurt so much. Chuckling, he set me down in a kitchen chair and proceeded to make me dinner.

"If that's what you did to become that muscular, I am never getting strong," I groaned.

"C'mon! You're supposed to be the energetic little human!" he protested as he reached for a bowl.

"Ugh, Emmett, we're not going out again!" I rubbed my eyes.

"C'mon! I scheduled us for"-

"No."

"But"-

"No."

"But the alpacas"-

"Alpacas?" I asked incredulously.

I'm sure he was about to try to persuade me about the alpacas when the phone rang. Before I could even process it, Emmet had picked it up and began arguing at top speed. He handed the phone to

me a moment later in a dejected manner and pouted, "Here." He held it out to me. I took it and watched him stomp out of the room like a five year old. Bottom lip out and stomping so hard the house shook.

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi love," I could tell by Edward's voice he knew he was going to be yelled at.

I swallowed my anger and managed a stony, "Hi."

He sighed, "I know you're angry. I would be too if someone left Emmett in charge of me, but everyone else has had a turn and he begged me and"-

"He WANTED to watch me?" I asked incredulously.

"Bella, every time I go away my family argues over who gets to watch you."

"Strange..." I mumbled.

"So I'm sorry. And I'll be home tomorrow," he promised.

"Tomorrow?" I groaned.

"Has it really been that bad?" he inquired nervousley.

"Do you count a twenty mile marathon for children against reading, working out in the gym with a bunch of bikers, and something involvimg alpacas bad?" I asked sarcastically.

"Alpacas?" I could picture his brow furrowing.

"Yeah," I snapped.

"I'm sorry Bella. Look, I'll be home when you wake up, I promise," he swore.

"Fine," I said curtly, then I softly said, "I miss you."

"I miss you more than you can imagine. I'm driving my Jasper insane with all my stress," he sighed.

"Don't be stressed out," I pleaded, "Just come home soon."

"I will. I love you," he murmered.

"I love you too," I smiled.

We exchanged relctant good byes and I put the phone down.

"Emmett?" I called out.

I looked at the bright red numbers on the microwave and realized it had been an hour. For Emmet, with his short attention span and randomness, that was eternity. Nervousley, I walked to the

living room where I heard annoying music that sounded like... Oh no.

Sitting on the old carpet in front of the tv, Emmett was holding a Wii remote and staring up with a hypnotized look and a creepy smile.

"I pwn!" he roared as he fit the blocks in with one another.

Good God, why? Renee had bought me Tetris and Charlie had bought me a Wii. It was such a boring game, but then after playing it, I had become addicted to Tetris for a whole month. All last May, all I

can remember was that annoying theme song and the technicolour blocks... I hated it now.

But Emmett had discovered the magic of Tetris, something to be feared. He'd be distracted for at least a week...

Wait... Distracted. It all depended on how bad his addiction was, but if it was as bad as mine...

I waved a hand in front of Emmett's face.

"Bella!" he yelped as he leaned to the side to see the screen.

I grinned a truly evil grin. I was free. Emmett was obcessed, and I was free!

"I'm takin' it down to China town!" Emmet shreiked.

I burst out laughing. This was going to be good. I quietly set up a video camera. No way was I going to miss this.

I grabbed my bag and keys, "See you later Emmett! I'm going out for dinner!"

"Yeah, whatever. You have fun. Aw, how did I miss that?" he moaned.

Rolling my eyes, I shut the door and drove off leaving Emmett to his madness.

When I got back from the library, Emmett was in the exact same spot. as though he had been glued there.

"Hey Emmett," I greeted him as I through my bag on the floor along with my coat.

"Hey," he didn't look away from the screen.

"Okay... G'night," I waved.

"Uh huh, yep," he nodded.

I climbed the stairs and collapsed on my bed.

The next morning, I awoke with a beautiful pair of eyes watching me.

"Morning," I yawned.

"Good morning," he kissed my lips.

"Welcome home," I said, before capturing his lips again.

"It's good to be back," he replied, before kissing me again.

"Hi Bella!" Alice skipped in.

I hastily broke away from Edward and pulled covers around me as Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme entered my small room. Edward growled and ran to my closet. Grabbing my dressing gown and

putting it on me.

"Um, hi Alice," I still clutched the blanket around me. This was so awkward, why were they all in my room? It's not like I could rudely ask, but it was inconvenient.

Edward, on the other hand...

"Why are you all here?" he snapped.

"Bella has something funny to show us," Alice smiled.

Oh! Emmet and Tetris!

"Right!" I looked at Edward with a sloppy grin.

"Turn around!" Alice ordered the family.

And they all turned as Edward pulled my face towards him for a kiss.

After, we all went downstairs and discovered Emmett passed out with a Wii remote in his hand.

"Emmett discovered the magic of Tetris," I laughed.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Em? Emmett!" Rosalie shook him.

"One more round!" Emmett shouted as he sat up and banged heads with Rosalie.

"Shit!" Rosalie snapped.

"Sorry!" Emmett yelped.

"Of course you are!" Rosalie snapped again.

We all laughed, but we didn't laugh as hard as when we watched the video of Emmett playing Tetris last night at the Cullens' place.

To Be Continued...

So? My first Twilight one-shot! I'm not a major Twi-hard or anything, but I think it's fun to write about. This one's definitley not my best, but it's based on my step-mom playing Tetris. She's funny alright. Anyway, I'm so mad at my ex it's not even funny. He's such a jerk! And he hangs out with all these stupid girls who're SO mean! But enough of that torture. R&R?

Doomsie Doomers *-*  



End file.
